


Rice Balls Fall Down the Rabbit Hole

by reminiscence



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Limerick, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: And the lonely inside weren't so lonely anymore.





	

She fell down a rabbit hole  
and into a fruit bowl.  
They'd been lonely before.  
Now company they saw  
and therein was Alice's role.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a17 – limerick poetry. Back to the Tohru is like Alice in Alice in Wonderland.


End file.
